ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Holt
Olivia Hastings Holt is an American actress, singer, cheerleader, and gymnast. She is best known for her role as Kim Crawford on Disney XD's Kickin' It and Skylar Lewis in Disney Channel's Original Movie Girl vs. Monster. ''She currently portrays Lindy Watson in Disney Channel's sitcom, ''I Didn't Do It. Personal Life Olivia Holt was born in Germantown, Tennessee to parents, Mark and Kim Holt. She also has a younger brother named Cade and an older sister named Morgan. She briefly lived in Memphis before moving to Nesbit, Mississippi. She currently resides in Los Angeles, California with her family.http://www.commercialappeal.com/news/2011/jun/16/got-kicks/ Career Holt began her acting career when she started performing in local theater productions. She has appeared in several television commercials, including Hasbro, Kidz Bop 14, Mattel, Bratz dolls, Littlest Pet Shop, and Girl Gourmet products. Holt auditioned for Disney XD's martial arts show Kickin' It, which premiered in 2011. Possessing skills in gymnastics, she received a call back from the producers and joined the cast in the same year. She has appeared in every season but will not return for their fourth season. She portrays the role, Kim Crawford. Holt starred in the Disney Channel original movie Girl vs. Monster. She plays the lead character, Skylar Lewis, a teenage girl that discovers her family have long worked as monster hunters, and she's next in line. The film premiered October 12th, 2012.Disney Channel Sets Its Next Original Movie by Nellie Andreeva of Deadline.com, dated March 12, 2012. She recorded three songs for the movie, which will be released as a part of the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Playlist. She also recorded her version of Winter Wonderland and her own original song, Snowflakes, for the Disney Channel Holiday Playlist album in 2012 and 2013 and she recorded one song for the Shake It Up: I Love Dance. In 2014, she recorded a song called Carry On for the newest Disneynature movie, Bears. Holt also stars in a new Disney Channel show called I Didn't Do It along side Austin North. Productions started in late summer 2013 and the show premiered on January 17, 2014Press release regarding "I Didn't Do It" pick up Filmography Trivia *Her mom and dad are Mark and Kim Holt. *She has a older sister named Morgan Toll Holt. *She has a younger brother named Cade Holt. *She is signed at Paradigm Agency. *She was on her school's chess team. *Olivia has been a competitive gymnast for 5 years. *At the age of 3, she started singing and began her career. *She loves competitive gymnastics and cheerleading. *She is currently living in Los Angeles. *She was raised in the state of Mississippi. *In Mississippi, her best friend was named Courtney Elizebeth. *In LA, her best friend is named Jadin Gould. *She likes to watch "Pretty Little Liars" and "Make It Or Break It". *She has a passion for making people laugh. *Olivia loves to walk on her hands. *Olivia knows how to play keyboard and guitar. *Olivia acted in all sorts of commercials like Moxi Dolls, Jaxx Toys, Mattel, Kidz Bop and Hasbro Toys. *She has a Yorkshire terrier named Diesel. *At her school beauty review, she was voted Little Miss Jaguar. *Olivia was the school president in seventh grade. *She is a Christian. *She played the main role in the movie Girl Vs. Monster. *Her celebrity crush is Harry Styles from One Direction. *She describes herself as someone who is outgoing. *Her mom drives her to the Kickin' It set. *Her favorite item of clothing is a scarf. *Her favorite accessories are earrings. *She likes dressing up casual. *She is studio schooled along with her cast. *Olivia does not own a Kik. *She loves the song Payphone. *She moved to LA to achieve her career. *Olivia likes Let It Shine because the movie sends a message telling people to be true to who you are. *She plays video games with her brother and she likes Call of Duty. *She owns a PlayStation 3 and a Wii. *Olivia cannot leave the house without her phone, lip gloss and sunglasses. *She started gymnastics at the age of 3. *Her favorite sport is gymnastics and cheerleading. *Her favorite game is Dark Tag. *Her favorite color is turquoise. *Her stylist helps with her clothes on shows and films, but on an event, Olivia does it herself. *Olivia's favorite band is The Rascal Flatts. *Her height is 5'2'' .'' *She likes to chill and watch movies on her free time and the beach. *She likes to be comfortable so her style is stylish but comfy. *Jesus, her mom, acting wise and Reese Witherspoon all inspire her. *Her acting career began when she started doing local theatre when she was little. *She loves reading on her free time too because she says it's fun. *She would love to do a movie with Reese Witherspoon. *Her biggest pet peeve is gossip. *Her hobby is singing. *One of her favorite movies is The Hunger Games. *What she loves about acting is being able to create a whole different character. *Her favorite type of music is a little bit of everything. *Her favorite part of Vancouver was the shopping. *Her favorite subject in school is Reading/English. *Olivia has 2 houses. One in LA and one in Mississippi. *Olivia wears a retainer at night. *Her idea of a perfect date is hanging out like going to an amusement park. *Olivia wears glasses, but not all the time and has never worn contacts in her life. *She loves A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. *When she auditioned for Kidz Bop she was 10/11. *Her favorite rap singer is Nicki Minaj and the first song she listened to was "Your Love". *She started acting at the age of 3 professionally at the age of 9/10. *Her best experience is acting on Kickin' It. *Her favorite food is also chicken with ketchup. *Her favorite drink is strawberry banana smoothie. *Her favorite candy is watermelon Sour Patch Kids. *Olivia's favorite snack is white cheddar popcorn. *Her favorite restaurant is Rancho Grande. *The movie she loves watching all over again and again is Beaches. *Her favorite movie is Tangled, and her favorite Disney princess is Rapunzel. *She and Adam Irigoyen, from Shake It Up have the same birthday. *She is currently dating Luke Benward, her co-star of "Girl vs. Monster." *Olivia is good friends with "Lab Rats" star, Kelli Berglund. *Olivia is good friends with "Shake It Up" star, Bella Thorne. *She is very close with the Kickin' It cast. *Olivia has both a Twitter and a Instagram account. *Her song, Had Me @ Hello, won at the Radio Disney Music Awards for "XOXO Best Crush Song" *Her middle name is the surname to Spencer Hastings, a character of'' Pretty Little Liars'', a show Olivia enjoys watching. *Some of Olivia's nicknames are "Liv" and "Livey" (which she used as her youtube account). *According to her mom (in a magazine article), her dad has nicknames for her. *She is good friends with "Girl vs. Monster" co-star, Katherine McNamara. *Olivia is best friends with Kickin' It co-stars, Dylan Riley Snyder and Leo Howard. *She loves Hello Kitty. *She would love to go to Bahamas. *She's done a Rena Durham photoshoot. *Olivia's done a "My Life" segment on Disney XD. *She's done a "magic healthy of living segment" with her friend and Lab Rats star, Kelli Berglund. *She has done a TRYathlon. *She went to a Van Halen concert. *Her favorite episodes of Kickin' It are: Kung Fu Cop, Karate Games and Two Dates & A Funeral. *From her role on Kickin' It, she is known to ship the popular pairing "Kick". *Olivia isn't returning for Kickin' It's fourth season due to becoming a part of I Didn't Do It. However, even though she has left the cast of Kickin' It, she said she'll always be "Kickin' It." *She's guest-starred on "Shake It Up" as Young Georgia (Cece's mom). *Her dream destination is Hawaii. *She got to do first pitch at a Marlins vs. L.A. Dogers. *She loves chocolate. *She loves Nutella. *She does good when it comes to choreography but in freestyle she is a Bad Dancer. *She's an Aspiring Writer/Director. *Her favorite Halloween costume was her as "Little Bo Peep". *She admires Taylor Swift so much. *She's great friends with her I Didn't Do It co-star, Piper Curda. *She already worked with her I Didn't Do It co-star, Austin North on Kickin' It. *She loves grilled cheese sandwiches. *She takes about an hour to get ready. *She loves Chick-Fil-A. *Olivia recorded a song for the new Disneynature movie Bears, ''called ''Carry On. *She is currently working on an album. *She's a former gymnast and cheerleader. *She's loves fashion and loves trying new styles out. *Her favourite artists are Bruno Mars and Colbie Caillat. *She also likes Katy Perry. *She's a roller coaster fanatic. *She loves staying in bed and watching movies all day long. *When she was 13 she went to Rome, Italy. *She would love to backpack around Europe for a few months. *It's on her bucket list to go to London, England and Paris, France. *Her fans are called "Olivians". *Since filming of I Didn't Do It is finished, and she said she would like to return to Kickin' It, Olivia will be returning near the end of the season, and the episode was rumored to be, "Fright at the Museum", but her most recent episode was "Seaford Hustle." *Her favorite type of juice is apple juice. *10 years into the future, she would like to see herself further into her acting an music career. She would also like to work with her sister, Morgan, who's a writer and a director. *She probably wouldn't date a guy her parents didn't like. *She would never date someone her friends hated. *She looks for personality and a sense of humor in a guy. *Her favorite makeup product is lipgloss. *Her 16th birthday had a Charleston theme. *Captions for I Didn't Do It on ''Watch Disney Channel ''mistaked Olivia as "Female Vocalist" for the theme song. Filmography TV Movies Commercials *Bratz dolls *Jaxx Toys *Mattel *Kidz Bop *Littlest Pet Shop *Kidz Bop 14 *TOMS Music Awards Gallery External Links * * References Category:Cast Category:Cast Members Category:Actresses Category:Main Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Female Main Cast Category:Female Category:Lindy Watson Category:Olivia Holt Category:Cast Galleries Category:Female Images